


【授翻/Dickjay】Autumn Promises and Winter Fantasies

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, M/M, Ocelot!Jay, Omega Jason Todd, alternative universe - no capes, wolf!dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason Todd, 努力地把自己活成了Jane Austen.





	【授翻/Dickjay】Autumn Promises and Winter Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn Promises and Winter Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094928) by [Adventine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/pseuds/Adventine). 

Jason的热潮退去后的那个早晨，他在一张仍有余温的床上惊醒过来，浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声。他匆匆地瞥了一眼，确定自己真的不会被看到之后，抓起手机和离他最近的一套衣服，沉默鬼祟又惊慌地跳出了窗户。

等Dick冲完澡回到卧室，迎接他的是一张既没有他选中的伴侣，也没有任何能保证找到他的方法的床。

“妈的。”

: : :

Jason先去了药房，买了一盒紧急避孕药和验孕棒。考虑到他就是个偏执狂，他一下吃了两片，而且为保安全接下来几天大概还会每个早上吃一片。验孕棒是用来确保一切都在跟着计划走的，因为说真的，谁知道Dick的会是什么品种的超人狼精子。他可不会以身犯险。

准备结束后，他回到屋顶上，往自己的公寓的方向走去。手在夹克口袋里紧紧地攥成了拳，他恍惚不已，还一直莫名地想要去找Dick然后再次在他身边蜷成一团，他决定把这些情绪和想法都给睡过去。

: : :

第二天他穿着一件高领去书店上班了。高度不足以盖住全部Dick留下的痕迹，但聊胜于无。

Stephanie注意到了，她当然会注意到了，然后把她准备摆上书架的一大叠书砰的一声砸到了地上。

“Jason Peter Todd. 你看着差点没被操死。”

好像他不知道似的。但是他不会说出口的，因为你不能鼓励Steph, 绝对不能。她得了寸，就会在你反应过来之前把你接着往下拽一公里。

“闭嘴松鼠，他妈的干好你自己的活。书架可不会自己把自己填满，而且我仓库里还有四个上头写着你名字的箱子。”

“可是Jaaaaaay.” 她可怜兮兮地哀道，挂在他手臂上试图再烦点细节出来。

接下来的一整天都是。

: : :

下一个找上他的是Artemis.

“你的热潮期怎么样？”

他知道Artemis不会批判他的。如果他需要人撑腰，他知道她是他最坚定而忠诚的朋友之一。他只要说一句话，不管他能提供的信息有多么的少，她大概都能想办法把Dick给找出来，然后把他的蛋给钉到墙上去来为他的荣誉或者什么别的复仇。但是他不知道该如何表达他剪不断理还乱的复杂情绪——生气，失望，还有因为那么突然地离开了Dick的奇怪的后悔之情，以上同时存在。而且他也不想用这种破事来增加她的负担。所以他说了唯一一样真实的、不复杂的。

“说实话吗？超棒。”

虽然如此，Artemis还是和他依偎在沙发上，他们一起看重播的《神烦警探》，然后他靠着她睡着了。

: : :

在他的脑内这么个安全范围里，Jason可以承认他和Dick一起度过的一周是他有史以来最刺激而亲密的一次性体验。对，当然这不是最安全的一次，但是他本来就时不时地会来一次冒险的性爱。这其实是比较容易的部分，因为哥谭是个不缺日常问题解决方案的现代化大城市，热潮和一夜情也不像几十年前那么危险了。

所以他烦恼的不是性爱，真的。是他发现了一件他显然非常、非常向往的事情，而这件事情与他长久以来建立起的形象冲突了。

他很享受被成结的感觉。他现在想否认都否认不了了。他，Jason Todd, 那个来自犯罪巷的这辈子成功反抗了一切老套成见的孩子。脏兮兮的来自犯罪巷的街头孩子？现在在读研了哦，宝贝。你说文学学位没用？来让我证明你是错的。掠食者不适合智力劳动？退后我他妈要装逼了。

而现在他是个只想被成结的omega?

等他补完了剩下的部分（译者语：原句是When the rest of that thought runs through his head, 直译不太好理解，大概就是说桶桶跟上面一样试图证明这个cliché是错的，但是发现无法反驳），他把一声挫败的尖叫声憋回去，一头撞到了他在读的书上。太他妈老套了，他要死了。这是omega文学里的每一本言情小说中都会出现的情节，有傻白女主和霸道总裁的那种。他本来应该要更好的。妈的，他本来该把所有人都吓掉下巴的。他他妈的壮得像头牛好吗；他可是每天都去健身房锻炼的。

所以为什么到了这件事上他就表现得这么垃圾？为什么他控制不住自己的情绪了？

不管这些问题的答案是什么，谢天谢地他在Dick得以，天哪，得以找到一个能找到Jason的方法之前，离开了他。因为照他现在的进度来看，他真的不知道自己有没有足够的自制力了，他快要忍不住找到那个人然后丢尽自己的脸了，而他肯定会搞得鸡飞狗跳的，操。

这是最好的方法，他坚定地这么告诉自己。他再也不会见到那个挑起这些傻逼感觉的alpha了，所以他有时间去搞清楚自己到底都在想些什么狗屎，并且控制住自己的性冲动。

对。这个计划听着可行。

: : :

三个月后，等他终于让自己陷入了一种虚假的安全感里的时候，书店对面的咖啡店被抢劫了，而执勤的警官正是Richard Grayson-Wayne警官，于是他的可行计划原地去世了。

他知道得太晚了，当然。

: : :

“Jay, Jay, Jay. 你确定你不想来看看吗？警察局派了Wayne家的那个男孩子来调查Kori店的抢劫案，靠啊他的屁股可真翘。”

Jason翻了个白眼，继续将《白鲸》的副本放上经典文学区。

“对，我听到了Steph, 这次和之前的二十次都。而答案依旧是不想。”

“真扫兴。你觉得要是我们告诉他那盒填字游戏不见了，他会过来调查吗？”

“那盒东西找到了，Steph. 两天前。你找到的。”

“对啊但是他不知道啊。”

“你会把纳税人的钱浪费在看一个可怜警察的屁股上。”

“Jason. 我就是纳税人。这是纳税制度终于发来了对我忠实履行公民义务的奖励。我希望如果我礼貌询问的话他会让我摸一下——哦操，哦靠，Jason他要过来了，快回仓库去，我要撩这个男人不能被你打扰。”

有时候让Steph排遣一下激动的情绪比阻止她实现愿望要更简单一些，于是他遵从了，虽然他还是翻出了一个巨大的白眼。去往仓库的门被关上的同时，铃铛叮当作响着快乐地表示了欢迎，Jason十分欢迎这段休息时间，他顺便还能查看一下进货里有没有些有趣的新书。

他正把《激情》再版的导言读到一半，Steph把头探了进来，叫他过去。

“翘屁警官问你昨晚十点的时候在不在这，还有白天的时候有没有看见什么奇怪的事情之类的。”

“没，没什么特别的。都是日常的那些破事，还有别在他听得见你说话的时候叫他‘翘屁’。”

Steph假装没听见最后那段，然后传达了他的话，但是又带着另一串关于时间地点和“你知不知道……有没有……”的问题把头给伸了回来。

“Jay你出来吧，我不想再当传声筒了。”她又一次抱怨道，显然是觉得烦了。因为这就是他的生活而他接受了现实，Jason叹着气放下书本，准备好往常的那套他为Steph的行为举止道歉的说辞，打开了门。

然后等他认出了那个在柜台那边盯着他的人，他又立刻把门给关上了。

狗屎。他可以感觉到自己的脸失去了血色。这真他妈是他的生活了。

他用五秒钟变回了人样，把最面无表情的表情往自己脸上一糊，然后再一次打开仓库门，迎头而上，去面对那个不到几个月前才跟只野兽一样把他给操了的男人，Grayson-Wayne警官。

: : :

再一次看见他打开门的时候，Dick在一瞬间露出了一个让他整张脸都明亮起来的犹如神迹的笑容，Jason几乎看得见Stephanie无声地一次性把她肺里所有空气给呼了出来。他还以为那是记忆的美化作用，但在这里，在清晨的阳光之中，Dick真的和他记忆中的一样美。犹如裁切的玻璃那般清晰的颧骨，被厚厚的睫毛框起的透澈蓝眼睛，奢华的嘴唇咧开勾出一个温暖而诱人的笑。这真是致命的组合。你会想要伸出手，摸摸看他是真是个活人，还是一座大理石雕塑，那种被人塑造出的半神形象的化身。

“警官你好。请问我们能为你提供些什么帮助？”他开口道，他自己也差点哮喘，但是他决心满满地憋住了。

"Jay," Dick温柔地叫了他的名字，语气中带着满满的温暖与激动，“能再一次见到你可真好。”

Steph猛地把头扭向他，极其夸张地做了个“再一次？”的口型，隐蔽程度大概跟瓷器店里的一把锤子差不多。Jason决定在整个谈话过程中无视她。

他露出一个紧巴巴的微笑，但是继续了。

“你是要询问Roy店里的抢劫案吗？”

“哦！”Dick从腰带里摸索出一本记事本，旁人真的很难忽视他隆起的肱二头肌，或者是宽阔的胸膛上绷紧的布料。Jason严格地把他的目光保持在腰部以上，因为针对他的视觉折磨已经足够了，上帝还要测试他。

他用最快的速度和最精炼的语言回答了问题，回忆了他的一天和他见到的人——不，Roy和Kori没有树敌，不这边没有什么帮派活动，是的，他确定如果有什么可疑人物在探头探脑的话他注意得到。他礼貌而专业，Dick也是，Jason还没有放弃他能相对来说毫发无损地熬过这次会面的希望。Stephanie, 一如既往地，脑子里都在想些有的没的。

“你们是每天都开门吗？”她把他送出去的时候Dick问道。Stephanie用后背抵挡住Jason的杀人目光，露出一个无辜的微笑，伸手指向外头的牌子。

“‘红书本和法外者’在周一到周日开门营业，晚上九点打烊哦，警官。”

“那真好。总之，谢谢你的时间，女士。”Dick又笑了，和那时一样的干净无邪，这个笑让他在Idyllia的那堆肮脏人渣之中显得那么卓尔不群。“下次见，Jay.” 然后他出了门，走向了街对面。

一等他离开了听力范围（以及视线范围，因为Steph肯定有看着他走远），他的同事猛地转过身，一头金发甩成了一道风暴，满心的激动正在不断飙高。

“Jason. Peter. Todd.”

他立马把脸往手里一埋，呻吟一声，努力地想屏蔽掉向他发射过来的一大筐叽叽喳喳的提问。

: : :

“你干了什么！？”

这句被喊出来的问题几乎在整条街上引起一阵回响，一群鸽子被吓得飞了起来。

然而在“星箭咖啡店”的员工和顾客中，并没有人停下喝咖啡的动作。

“年轻人们早上总是充满活力呢。”八十三岁的Davis先生说道，他是Kori最喜欢的常客之一。

更多叫喊声传到街上，人们只是继续着自己的生活，安心地认为没事的，这不过是他们吵闹但舒适的城市一角里发生的日常小事罢了。

: : :

Dick找到Jason了。

Dick找到Jason了。

Dick找到Jason了。

这个句子在他的脑海里被一遍又一遍地重复，带着不同的标点，不同的重音，但是每一次都只能让他心里的小鹿跑得更疯了。他看起来也特别棒，一件遮不住他健壮的肌肉的衬衫，一条牛仔裤包裹着他饱满的大腿，厚实多汁，仿佛是Dick幻想中最美味的健美先生（beefcake）的化身。他显然没怀孕，他显然在他们一同度过的热潮期结束后立刻吃了避孕药，要是他有任何一丁点怀孕了的迹象，Dick会直接把他捆起来强行带回公寓去，管它什么绑架罪。

但是现在还不着急（会有这么一天的，会有的，他的狼饥肠辘辘地踱着步）。这当下他只是开心他找到了他，知道了他去哪里可以再一次见到他。

他几乎是跳着回了警区，开心到冒泡到要炸掉，这种感觉他好一阵子没体会过了。Tim认真地看了他一眼，白眼翻上了天，伸手去拿他的咖啡，已经提前对他搭档的激动之情感到筋疲力尽。Tim是只猫头鹰；他不是很适应每次情绪剧烈波动时都跟个太阳似的闪闪放金光的Dick.

“抢劫案通常不能让你这么精神爽利吧。”

“我找到Jason了。”Dick上气不接下气地道，把衣帽架转得像一位翩翩起舞的公主。

Tim的两边眉毛都挑进了发际线里。他啜口咖啡冷静了一下，然后对这句声明作出了回应。

“和那个热潮期一结束就一言不发地从你的公寓逃走了然后再也没有联系过你的人是同一个人的Jason? 那个Jason?”

被提醒了之后，Dick仿佛被扇了一巴掌似的泄气了。衣帽架连带着上面挂着的所有外套“乓”的一声砸在地上。天哪，Dick有时候真的是一团糟，Tim想。友善、慷慨、真诚得不正常、善良得过分，但是完全意识不到自己有时候会有些过于热切了。这让他成为了一名出色的警探，他有犬类的满满决心，如果他觉得抓到了一个点，就会锲而不舍地打破砂锅问到底，但是这有时会导致他的注意力难以扩散，特别是当他全神贯注于一个方面的时候。在两人之中，他不是负责考虑全局的人；那是Tim的活，他也做得非常好，如果真的要他说出口的话。

“你觉得他不想再见到我？”Dick散发的明亮能量像一盏断电的灯似的消失了，他的搭档仿佛一个被剪去了所有提线的玩偶似的垮了下来。

Tim叹了一口气，但还是站起身，把外套和衣帽架从地上捡了起来。

“不，Dick, 我没这么说。但是你后退一步，好好想想。你们在一个气氛暧昧的环境里，基本上只有过一次对话，然后就直接跳到了七天的热潮马拉松性爱。然后，如果我搞错了就纠正我一下，然后你就那么凭空出现，直接从上次结束的地方再次开始了，对吧？仿佛你们在一起了？而他并没有很接受，没错吧？”

早前Jason僵硬的肢体语言和回答的简洁精炼闪过他的脑海，于是Dick更自闭了。

“在你一如既往地陷入自怨自艾之前，我已经感觉到你正在往那个方向去了，我不是说这个情况无可挽救了。我只是说我能理解他会觉得不安。你对他来说几乎就是个陌生人，现在依旧是个陌生人，你再主动一头扎进去也并不能改变这一点。你需要一个更好的计划，而不是直接把他拉进一段他理解不了的关系里。”

Dick看起来不那么沮丧了，这一次，Grayson牌的精明调和了他逐渐萌发的希望。

“所以你觉得我该怎么做？”

Tim像电影里的反派一样用手摆出一个尖塔的形状，回答道。

“我觉得你应该追求他。”

: : :

时针划过了“九”，他正把门锁好往外走，街对面就有一个长着一张眼熟得气死人的脸的家伙朝他招了招手，然后朝他小跑过来。

“书店关门了。”他皱着眉说道。

“我知道，”Dick说，对Jason毫无波澜的碧池脸无动于衷，“我想问问你想不想要一起去吃个晚餐？”

“我忙。”

“那明天晚上？”

“也忙。”

“那后天晚上？”

“我一周都忙。”

Dick要不是蠢，要不就是真的很有毅力，因为他就是不能被Jason的拒绝打倒。这还挺令人钦佩的，虽然也有点让人担心，就像看着一个小孩子一次又一次地往墙的方向走过去一样。

“那我就陪你走过去你停车的地方？”

他叹了口气，但是最终还是嘟囔了一句“行”。反正他的机车又停得不远。Dick几乎因为这句同意开心得发光，他紧紧地跟着他，两只手不安地动来动去，仿佛他也不知道该拿它们怎么办。他看起来很……紧张？Jason找不到更恰切的词了，他努力不让自己去采取行动安抚Dick的情绪。他握紧了背包，免得干出些诸如去摸摸Dick的狼耳朵之类的蠢事。

恶。

“所以我想，呃，我大概得消除一下我们之间的隔阂，还有直截了当地问一下你如果，呃，如果我偶尔过来看看你，你觉得行吗？”

Jason怀疑地挑起一边眉毛，虽然Dick显然对他的回答感到十分担心，这让他的胸腔中蔓延出一股暖意。

“怎么？不打算继续理所当然似的出现在我的生活中了？”

Dick苦着脸，被这句斥责戳中了。

“我知道上几次我大概是有点过于激动了，我本该问问你这种感觉是不是双方的，而不是一头扎进……呃，我们？”

“‘我们’？”Jason有点措手不及地重复道。

“是啊。”Dick毫不羞耻地迎难而上。“我不知道我有没有表现得很明显，但是我真的、真的很喜欢你，然后我想要有‘我们’？前提是，如果你也，想要的话？”

“那么确切来说，‘我们’究竟指什么？介意解释一下吗，漂亮男孩？”

“你觉得我漂亮？”Dick直起身子，又一次激动得闪闪发光了，于是Jason往他肩上锤了一拳让他回神。“哦呃，我们。对，肯定就是你希望去探索的那些？我们可以按你的步调来，多慢都行，互相了解一下，毕竟上一次我们呃，在一起的时候——”Dick和Jason都还算要脸，双双脸红了，“——我们并没有怎么聊天。”

“聊天。”Jason怀疑地道。“你想要的就只是聊天。”

“或者任何你觉得舒服的事情都行。可以和你待在一起我就很开心了。”Jason这辈子都没听过这么蠢的话，但是他看得出来，Dick是真心的。

什么鸡巴？

“那如果我不想要‘我们’呢？”Jason不傻。他知道他得做好最坏打算，光凭一双蓝眼睛和一张帅脸可不能把他骗进什么奇怪的性爱陷阱里。

Dick垂下眼，看向自己的脚，其中一只脚的脚尖焦虑地在他跟前的地面上划来划去。“那那就这样了。我不会再烦你了，我们就如同从未遇见过那样分道扬镳。”

这……Jason真没想到。

“你不用现在就决定的。我知道我又突然跟你说了一大堆了，你大概想要时间来考虑一下我的提议。所以呃，我可以把我的号码给你，你一做好决定就可以给我发短信。”Jason把手机递给了Dick, 谨慎地看着他输入了一串号码。把手机还给Jason的时候，他看向了另一个方向，显然是想装出一副冷静自持的样子，但是实际上他在发抖，出于几乎肉眼可见的紧张与渴望。

他一点都不可爱，Jason生气地一遍又一遍地唾骂自己，在与荷尔蒙的斗争中节节败退。

等他们走到他的机车旁边，Dick等着他戴好了头盔，Jason突然想起来他不知道Dick准备怎么回家。

“要我捎你到哪吗？”他不经大脑地脱口而出道。干。

有那么一秒钟Dick看起来是真的很想说“要”，但是他迟疑了，大概觉得他这是在占便宜。Jason挥挥手，把他所有能想出来的借口都给堵了回去。

“听着，如果我不想让你搭便车，那我就不会主动提出来了。所以怎么样，Dickieboy? 你要骑一程吗？”

: : :

Dick当然不会错过黏在Jason背上的机会了，他可是一个很现实的人。而如果他贴得比行程要求的紧了一点，还把一个微笑藏进了Jason的皮衣领子里，那也只有他一个人知道。

（说到Jason. Jason当然知道Dick全程都在对着他的背咧开嘴笑。他坚决地皱着眉，要不他的脸上也会挂上一个傻乎乎的为爱痴狂的笑容。

天哪，他们俩好恶心。）

: : :

Jason好几周都没有给他发短信。

Dick全程伤心欲绝。Tim本来准备让他滚出警区去把状态调整好再回来的了，然后那条让人好等的短信就敲响了Dick的手机。不敢置信的alpha再次确认了一下，生怕自己出现了幻觉，然后就一头扎进手机，打字打得跟手指着火了似的。

“明天想一起吃晚餐吗？”

Dick从伤心欲绝到欣喜若狂只需要一秒钟。他止不住地朝所有人发散笑容，但一等他开始担心他的约会了，Tim就看着他跟只被砍了头的鸡一样四处扑腾起来。Damian根本没费心去假装他不嫌弃，嘟囔着“一个两个的都是蠢货”之类的，然后把Cassandra拉出去陪他一起巡逻了。

“感觉好点了，神奇男孩？”Tim用他最讽刺的冷淡声音说道。

Dick兴奋地点点头，显然没有接收到Tim的嘲讽。真是个傻瓜，他这么想着，然后又继续读他的报告了。

在城市的另一头，Jason真的很想反悔并撤回他的约会邀请。Stephanie在他得以实施任何激烈举措之前一把抢走了他的手机。

“你别想临阵退缩，把我的努力毁于一旦。”她叉着腰，充满威胁地对他摇摇手指，把手机拿得离他远远的。

“这是个错误。”Jason无比严肃地道。

“捏住爱的蛋蛋然后像个吸尘器一样吸他，亲爱的。我听说你很擅长这个。”Steph油嘴滑舌地评论道，顺便一巴掌拍上他的肩膀。“嗷，兄弟你是往衣服里塞石头了吗，什么鬼？”

“万一他改主意了怎么办？”Jason突然问道。“万一他意识到了我并没有那么特别怎么办？”

这回Stephanie的整个气场都变了，变得比她娇小的身躯大得多，大得可怕，如果Artemis看得见的话她会很骄傲的。

“这是我从你嘴里听见过的最可笑的一句话了，而且注意一下，我可是听到过你和Roy辩论Colin Firth在《傲慢与偏见》里的意义的。”

“他们加了一场完全没有必要的戏，而故事本来就已经很完美了！”

“看，还是这么可笑。但是，如果你觉得你不值得来自一个觉得你值得的人的每一丝努力，那你就更可笑了。”

“Steph, 我们现实一点吧。我是个文学书呆子，学位太多，银行账户让大多数母亲看了都会伤心得掉眼泪。我是个大只得吓人、脾气阴晴不定的omega, 我给所有人挑事，好斗倾向重得要命。我抽烟，我喝酒，我即使在自己是错的的时候也死不认错。我真的不适合约会。”

“Jason. 你是个拿着奖学金，差不多完成了论文，将要得到东海岸最有名的大学之一的一个学位的学生。压力之下你抽烟，你喝酒，但那是因为你除了学习还有一份兼职工作，你还要抽出时间去锻炼身体。你本身就是一个奇迹，而我向上帝发誓，谁敢跟你说你不是，我就揍谁，就算是你自己说的也不行。”

Stephanie看起来对于他“这行不通”的想法是真的很生气，Jason感觉……有点不知所措。

“哇。额。我不知道你，额……”即使是凭他所知，他也绞尽脑汁都想不出一个连贯的句子来告诉她她说的话对他而言有多么重要。只有Artemis和Biz说过……而那是因为他帮了他们很多忙。Steph饶过了他，一巴掌捂住了他的嘴。

“我要阻止你继续犯蠢，然后问一下你们俩明天准备去哪约会。”

等Steph挪开了手，Jason嘟囔着解释了一下他的计划。

“我准备带他去公园里玩一下跑酷。反正我都要照看他可怜的小屁股了，还不如顺便运动一下。”

Steph清楚地记得Jason动起来、放开自己、不再瞻前顾后的时候可以是多么的赏心悦目。这是一个了解自己的身体和身体的极限的男人才能拥有的力量与自信，光是那纯粹的活力就能让人屏住呼吸。但是更重要的是，她记得Jason大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁的样子，那个样子仿佛就是从她的耽美小黄漫里走出来的一样。

她的脸上扬起一个大大的、愉悦的笑，快乐得几乎想搓手。

“完美。”

: : :

人生中第一次，Dick准时到达了见面的地点。这是一个散落着间距不同、高度不同的几个障碍物和几道斜坡的铺满青草的小公园。当然，Jason已经在了，等他招招手把Dick叫到他正在伸展的地方，Dick感觉到了一阵突如其来、无法控制的欲望，他嘴巴发干。

Jason穿着的衣服甚至不配被叫做“背心”。那两条带子细得很，布料松得很，衣领低得很，几乎什么都盖不住。如果这件衣服的用意是要盖住些什么，那它就太丢人了，但是Dick这辈子还没有这么想要膜拜一件衣物过。如果他把那条带子往另一边推一推，Jason的乳头就会露出来，然后——

“—ck? Dick?” Jason把一只手在他脸前晃了晃，Dick赶紧移开视线，不去看对方担忧的目光，尴尬得脸红爆炸。

“已经开始跑神了？说真的兄弟，我们甚至都还没开始呢。”

“我——额，我——”Dick结结巴巴地道。Jason没让他说完，他抓着他的手，把他带向了其中一道比较低矮的斜坡。Dick毫不反抗地被拉着走，一心盯着Jay牵着他的手看。这是不是就是当迪士尼公主的感觉？飘飘然得感觉只需要一道微风就能把自己给吹走？

“所以我有时会在这里跑跑步。今天是我通常锻炼的日子，但是自己一个人的时候没那么有意思。你想要试试吗，看看你追逐嫌犯的技巧在跑酷里还有没有用？”

“你是在挑战我吗，Jay?” 这个Dick可以做到。他不知道这是狼的原因还是是发自内心的，但是Dick热爱追逐，热爱奔跑冲刺和腾空而起。而如果他的游戏对手是Jay, 那只能让他更加想要做到最好。只要有机会，他可以展示给他的小猫咪看他有多优秀，他可以炫耀、参与竞争，用他的身体展示他能有多值得。

“如果你赶得上的话，条子。”

Dick兴奋地脱掉了外套，把它丢在最近的一张长凳上。一路走过来他已经做好了伸展和热身了；他准备好出发了。

“随时奉陪，Jay. 嘿还有，鉴于我心情好，我还可以让你几步。”Jason咧开嘴，露出一个锋利的、张扬的，带着他独有的自信的笑，迎上了Dick的挑衅。这个笑容狡猾无比，仿佛一只只要Dick一步走错就能把他剥皮拆骨的动物。想到这里的时候，他禁不住一阵战栗，因危险感到兴奋不已。

“准备好摔个狗吃屎吧，Dickieboy.”

他们冲了出去。

: : :

Jason和Dick忙着绕着公园跑来跑去，所以他们没留意到他们各自的毛遂自荐的看护人，Tim和Steph，莫名其妙地成功遇上了对方，然后决定一起观看他们笨手笨脚的被看护人运用各种各样的杂技动作和翻跟头来追逐彼此。有的时候，几句大声的对骂会盖过过路车辆的声音，特别是他们中的某一个人觉得对方在作弊的时候。

“你都没告诉我你可以在半空中翻跟斗，你个混蛋！”

“真可笑。”Tim说，抓了一把Stephanie带过来的爆米花。作为回报，他给她倒满了一个纸杯的咖啡。

“我觉得你想说的是‘真辣’吧。你看到Dick的屁股被那条运动裤衬得多好看了没？简直是一个跳跃着的性欲的萌动啊。”被提到了的那个屁股正在跑上一个垂直的斜坡，在一个无视重力的跟斗里从半空中扭过。Jason那边再次传来几句模糊的大喊大叫，一秒钟之后他用手一撑跃过一道壁架，降落在Dick刚刚的所在之处。

“Jason的也不差。顺便说一句，那件背心太棒了。是你干的吗？”

Steph快乐地点点头，接着往嘴里塞爆米花。用一大口苏打水把爆米花给咽下去之后，她补充道：“我翻了他的背包，然后用这一件换了他准备穿的那件傻了吧唧的衬衫。可怜的男孩压根就没意识到自己有多紧张。我本来还要接着调戏他的，但是他看着都快心梗了。真是又难过又可爱。”

“可不是。Dick试图一次性把所有他喜欢的衣服穿上身。根本就不搭；他的衬衫是洋红加橙色的。感觉就跟直接盯着太阳看一样。”

突然一具身体“砰”的一声撞上了斜坡，他们俩同时住了口。是Jay, 他四仰八叉地躺在地上，正在努力地想要坐起来。Tim直起身子，准备好在需要的时候上去帮忙，但是Steph把一只手放上他的肩膀，阻止了他。

“等一等。”

Dick当然也忧心忡忡地跑向了他的同伴。但是等他们之间只有一臂之遥时，Jason突然跳起来抓住了他，一把把他拽下来，然后在Dick反应过来他被耍了之前跑开了。

“这才是我了解我爱着的那个阴险混蛋，”Steph自豪地欢呼道，“宝贝，让他瞧瞧我们法外者的厉害！”

: : :

等Jason和Dick都决定今天就这么结束的时候，Jason已经出汗出得跟什么似的了。一等比赛正式结束，他便放任自己膝盖一弯倒在草地上，十分不雅地摊成一滩，这次是真的。他的肌肉在燃烧，呼吸急促；他从来没跑得这么疯过，但是感觉好极了。他已经很久没玩得这么开心了，竞赛的感觉让他的血液升温，自己一个人练习时就从来没有这种感受。

不管怎么说，Dick真的很擅长这个。他动起来的样子简直让人难以相信，跟奥林匹克之梦成真了一样。

于是他问道：

“你他妈究竟是怎么做到的？”

Dick也垮在了他隔壁，同样在努力地调整呼吸，润湿嘴唇的时候露出了一截粉色的舌头。Jason的豹猫呼噜起来，有那么一秒钟他迷失在了关于那舌头的幻想里。

“在当警察之前我是个杂技演员。在这行里这些技巧意外地有用，特别是有些人觉得比起被抓还是逃跑来的比较好的时候。大开眼界了吧？”Dick斜着眼睛看他，显然是在炫耀，还很想要被夸。因为Jason是个混蛋，他翻了个白眼，说了和事实完全相反的话。

“并没有。”

“输了比赛的人这么说道。”

“下一次我就不会这么轻易地被打败了。我现在盯上你了，神奇男孩。你的好日子到头了。”

“下一次，哈？”

Jason拒绝为说漏了嘴而感到尴尬。Dick大发慈悲，仅仅是用自己的肩膀揶揄地顶了顶他的。

“如果你想的话，下次我可以教你一些动作？”

“你真的愿意？”

听到这话的时候Jason的脸上闪过一丝惊讶与敬意，让Dick感觉到胸膛里又热又紧。如果Jason现在允许的话，他会愿意献出更多；如果他能让他相信他的感情，他坦露脖颈、用一块银盘子呈上自己的身体也在所不辞。但是他能感觉到，献上那么多的话他将无法显得真诚。Jason会对慷慨好意表示怀疑，他不想在事情正式开始之前就把他的小猫咪给吓跑了。

所以Dick只是耸了耸肩，装出一副这不是什么大事，只是基本操作的样子，但其实真的、真的不是。

“为什么不呢，对吧？如果我想要在比赛里给你一个挣扎的机会，那我得帮助你取得进步啊。”

Jason发出一声愤怒的咆哮，朝他扑过来，锁了他的喉以示报仇。他假装反击，用上最大的力气抵住Jason的身体，调转了两人的位置，他们便在草地上打起了滚。

在另一边，Tim的相机咔嚓咔嚓地完成了一组成功的连拍，Steph则用手机录下了完整的事情经过，发出了开心的尖叫声。这对于在场的所有人来说都是稳赚不亏。

: : :

不是Jason怂，但是真的连最细微的爱意的表达都能让他紧张。可能是因为突然的角色互换吧；Jason从来没有被追求过，他习惯了在他的捕猎关系中当那个掌握步调的人。这或许也有掠食者的原因，他们俩都会立刻进入一种好斗的竞争状态，而不是通常那种猎与被猎之间的温和的取予关系。不管情况如何，他们的分歧都能在最不可思议的理由，和最微不足道的挑衅之下爆发。

举个例子，Jason（出于某种原因）拒绝在（他提议的）依偎在沙发上的时候被Dick的手搂住腰，然后一边充满威胁地低吼一边拒绝松开揪着Dick的衬衫的手。本来这个场景还挺好笑的，但是接下来的三十分钟里他们都在低沉地互相咆哮，颈毛立起，拒绝松开抓着对方衣服的手，傻得冒泡。结束的原因是Jason终于忍不住咳嗽了，被长时间的喉咙发声弄得嗓子沙哑，Dick的本能便立刻从支配模式转变成了关怀模式。

他们的问题通常都是这种习性的重复出现，两个人都不愿臣服，但也都无法放手。

“你确定这值得吗，漂亮男孩？”在一次争吵过后，Jason问他。

Dick看着他，考量与希望在目光中交替出现，然后决定，是的，出于某种原因，某种他现在还不能理解但是某天或许能理解的原因，这是值得的。

“我会证明给你看的，小猫咪。”

“闭嘴，狗脑子。在我们俩里我可不是小只的那一个。”

他直起身子，想要在Dick的脖子上咬一口以示报复，但是Dick先发制人地俯下身子吻了他，吻得温柔又甜蜜，吻得他甚至忘了往他嘴里的舌头上咬一口。

蠢狗，他嘟囔道，但是他还是接着吻Dick了。


End file.
